Ninja Slash
Ninja Slash is an endless running game where you play as a ninja fighting zombies. The game is developed in Unity3D and the art style is cartoon.like. In addition to being on flash sites like Kongregate, it is available for iPhone and iPad. A tendency in most games of the endless runner genre is to have the player running from something or someone, but in Ninja Slash, the unique twist is that you take the fight to the enemy. __TOC__ Gameplay You play as your ninja of choice (provided you unlock the others), cutting down waves after waves of zombies. You get combos by slashing a whole lot of them in a row for a higher score. For the most part, no special action is needed to defeat a zombie, as the ninja attacks each enemy automatically as they come. However, some require you to make a move to hit their weak spot. You only need the WASD or arrow keys to control your ninja, as your only moves are moving to a side, jumping or ducking. In addition to enemies, there are obstacles you must avoid running into and gaps must jump across. You may only take damage once before you die, but any collected coins are carried over to subsequent games. Ninja Slash features a large variety of stages. Each time you restart, you'll be randomly placed in one of a handful of different environments. Besides the large visual difference between the different stages, each has its own unique obstacles and hazards, such as running and jumping along rooftops, slashing your way through a forest, or progressing through the holes torn in the paper walls of a dojo by rampaging giants. The game features scroll power-ups and an upgrade shop. Any coins collected during previous runs can be used to purchase upgrades. There are also missions to complete during a run, which may reward you with coins. Missions are task based, for instance kill a number of a specific zombie type. Types of Zombies There are 6 types of zombies, most of which are killed by running straight at them. Some require a specific move to defeat, in order to hit their weak spot. Mostly this means either pressing up to jump up and slash or pressing down to slide between their feet while attacking. Zomblings The weakest, most common one. Simply run into them to cut them down. Lankies The thin ones with a straw hat. Run sideways in front of them to slice them. Fatsos The fat ones that simply sit on the ground. Run into them (like zomblings) to cut and bounce off them, making the ninja jump up. Sweepers The ones that look like they come out of a pot. Jump up into their faces to decapitate them. Goliaths The huge ones. Slide under them to cut them from below. Berserkers The hugest red one that occasionally charges at you. Avoid them entirely, unless you have the thunder/purple scroll, which allows you to slash them. Non-zombie Slash-ables You can also slash bamboo trees and signposts by running sideways, like for the sweepers. There are no points for that, but it adds to the combo. Tips * This game is basically a series of repeating patterns. It helps if you are familiar with these patterns as you would know, for example, if there was a scroll behind that goliath or if there is a fatso at the end of that rooftop. * If running for a certain score, aim to continue your combo as it gives more points. When it gets very fast, you don't have time to think. Prioritize survival. Trivia * Prices were lowered A LOT after people complained that it was too high. This is probably due to it being an online game where people would play it to completion, rather than a mobile phone game where you would not get bored of it too fast because you would play it in short periods instead. * Many complained that it is basically a copy of Subway Surfer. It is actually better, because zombies. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/doopop/ninja-slash |descrip = Kill 100 zombies }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/doopop/ninja-slash |descrip = Get a 100 zombie combo }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/doopop/ninja-slash |descrip = Score 50,000 points in a single run }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Unity games